Recent electronic devices are advancing to be able to comprehensively perform various functions. For example, an electronic device can conduct multiple functions, e.g., taking pictures or video, playing music, video, or game, or receiving and playing broadcast in real-time.
The electronic device may also display images captured in various directions, not alone ones captured in a single direction. Images captured in several directions provide a wider field of view around the user than an image captured in a single direction, providing a more lifelike image to the user.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.